Nitrogen
Non-documented: Explosion resistance |Price = 3,200 coins |Bus Level = 8}} Nitrogen is a gray labeled tank filled with cryogenic liquid, with a pair of handles and a blue lock cover. It is a support item, meaning it can be used to support units on the field with direct control by players over where it's placed. It requires rage to be deployed. Upon application, a tank of nitrogen will fall on the area the player selected, dealing melee damage to units, enemies, and other rage abilities (oddly, its damage is undocumented). Afterward, the tank will activate, spraying liquid nitrogen in a set radius and severely slowing down human units and enemies alike for the documented amount. The tank will act as an obstacle once placed on the field, stalling most enemies until it is destroyed. After getting hit, the tank reactivates its slowing ability. However, the hit that destroys the tank will not trigger it and it will just disappear instead. Its freeze effect, despite its appearance and description, is actually the stun ability. However, the effect behaves differently as unlike the stun caused by Willy or Jailer, it doesn't completely stop enemies in their tracks momentarily, but rather greatly slowing down their movement and attack speed for a longer period of time. If any units are suffering from the fire debuff, it can be removed using Nitrogen. The safest method to do this is by dropping it ahead close enough for the freeze to take effect without causing needless damage when dropped. Extinguished units will no longer be on fire and not be slowed down, however, they are still susceptible if the tank gets reactivated. The same is also true for enemies. Although this is the only method of removing the fire debuff, Nitrogen should not be used mainly for that purpose as it is likely that other non-burning units will be slowed by the stun and it will make them much more vulnerable. It's much wiser to simply let burning units die and replace them rather than trying to save them, since Nitrogen has a preparation time of 60 seconds. An overall better solution that can benefit every unit is to simply use Medkit. Although this won't remove the debuff, it won't put other units at unnecessary risk and benefit them as well. Nitrogen should be reserved to slow down dangerous enemies and/or large hordes for crowd control. It can also be used to kill very weak enemies in a pinch. Nitrogen is less effective against enemies with fast attack speed as they are still capable of breaking the tank quickly, even while stunned, and waste its potential by destroying it sooner than intended. Like all rage abilities and units, it is unavailable in League. Pros * Moderate rage cost. * Moderate base health. * Fire resistance. * Explosion resistance. * Stuns enemies. * Doesn't require items to upgrade. * Ability to drop on the battlefield. * Can extinguish friendly units. Cons * Long preparation time. * Weak against melee-resistant enemies. * Can damage friendly units. * Can stun friendly units. * Can extinguish enemies. Trivia * Paramedic's lightning attack can activate Nitrogen. However, it will not deal any damage to it due to its fire resistance. Category:Units Category:Support item Category:Common Category:Rage